


Baby, I just want to dance

by assassinated



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, also lex luthor is good here, but he's not really important anyways, galway girl au, i had a bad day so no angst, just gay as usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 22:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10371273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assassinated/pseuds/assassinated
Summary: Galway Girl AU (tumblr discussion that turned into a oneshot)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> I haven't posted here in so long, so if you're reading this, thanks! also, come talk to me about supergirl or whatever u like on tumblr @luthores.. and go follow @lesbiansupergirl (they gave me the prompt)  
> (btw, the meaning of the tattoo is the same as ed's)

Being on journalism internship really tired Kara out. It's been a month and all the early mornings and endless negativity coming from her boss were most definitely the main reason. Kara hadn't gone out in so long, her favorite bar had been closed for 3 weeks already and she hadn't really been in the mood for trying new places. Habit was her best friend, especially when there was no one there to make her try new things. Everyone was busy and she was determined to have a great time, if nothing but to spite her sister.

So that's why she was walking down one of the more popular streets close to her neighborhood, with at least 4 pubs she could check out.

She walked to the pub which seemed to have less people outside than the other ones. She wanted to have fun after all and not be crashed to death by drunk people. There were maybe 6 others waiting to get inside. Some college guys, one couple, and a dark haired girl that was smoking by the enterance. She spent a minute looking at her. Kara liked her style, casual but still really good-looking. Okay, the girl was attractive, she wasn’t gonna lie. She stood in the line behind the young couple and went through her email one last time. She could hear the music from the inside and recognized the song as something Irish sounding.

Kara was deep into her thoughts that she jumped, almost dropping her phone, when someone said hi to her out of nowhere. The same person put a hand on her shoulder, telling her where their voice had come from. Kara turned around and two bright green eyes met hers. They belonged to the dark haired girl she had seen earlier. Up close, the girl was a bit shorter than she was and Kara’s cheeks flushed because those eyes were looking intensly at her arm and then back at her, before the girl smiled.

Kara was perplexed but the girl seemed not to care.

"I love your tattoo, what does it say?" she asked. Kara finally returned the smile and stepped aside from the line to join the girl, who was by the looks of it probably waiting for someone before going in herself.

"Thank you. It's Gaelic for 'when i need to get home, you're my guiding light', it’s a lyric one of my good friend’s wrote,  i got it when i came to Ireland." she replied while the brunette's finger brushed over the words.

"I love that, even the design around it is beautiful." the girl said, referring to the tiny flowers around the letters. "I'm Lena, by the way. Sorry for scaring you, and taking you out of the line, you can go in with me if you want." she extended her arm towards Kara's in a half formal way, and Kara couldn't help but laugh as she accepted the hand shake.

"I'm Kara, and I really don't mind, it's nice to meet you." she said as their hands fell to their sides, Kara nervously leaning on the brick wall next to Lena, who then turned to face her before throwing the now burnt cigarette to the ground.

 "So, my brother just finished playing his gig here, maybe i could get you on the free drinks list...”

“…if you'd like that, of course." she added after a pause. And Kara smiled at the fact that the girl, Lena, wasn't waiting for anyone after all.

"That would be cool, actually. I already thought I was gonna have to drink by myself."

They spent some more time chatting in front of the pub but then Lena took Kara’s hand and dragged her towards the entrance. Kara thought how enchanting the girl was, it was a good feeling, one she hasn’t felt in a long time. So she told herself to just roll with it, she can think about it all she wants the next morning.

Once inside the pub music filled Kara’s ears, she would lie if she said she didn’t like Irish music, but she wanted to drink to get rid of that god awful feeling in her stomach, she was to self-conscious to dance sober, and a girl she barely knew watching her wasn’t helping it either.

So she followed Lena, who was already yelling out their orders, to the bar. With two whiskeys and a quick thank you to the barista she turned to Kara. Her eyes were so much more piercing in this lightning. The music wasn’t as loud here, but she moved closer to Lena, whose eyes followed hers and Kara felt her cheeks burn a little, but ignored it. She wasn’t gonna stumble over her words today.  “So, you love Irish music?” she started the conversation.

“Yeah, I used to play in my brother’s band back while we were still in boarding school, played the fiddle and all, but I stopped before college. “ She played with her fingers as she was talking.

“You’re new here? I’ve never seen you before.” Lena asked. Damn, she was attractive, Kara thought, even in a loose t-shirt and jeans. Kara put her now empty glass down and motioned the barista to refill it.

“Oh, yeah, I wanted to have a bit of fun by myself, since all my friends work long hours today, so I’m trying out new places.“ she smiled warmly.

“Sorry for disrupting your alone time” Lena smirked, and swallowed the last of her drink, making Kara blush at her choice of words.

“Oh no no, i’m.. I..  it’s quite okay.” and there goes her ability to speak.

They talked for the next hour, Kara, felt the alcohol hit her head a little, everything around her was drowned by the sound of the laughing girl in front of her, there could be a power outage and she wouldn’t notice, she bet those eyes could glow in the dark.

Lena’s hand was on her shoulder and they were close. She found out how Lena hated her boarding school days (even though Kara was pretty sure she was one of the most intelligent people she had met), how she’s been living with Lex since she was 18, how her goal was to open her own firm after getting her business degree, and not work for her family’s one. Lena didn’t like her parents, Kara concluded.

When Lena mentioned her ex-girlfriend Kara’s heart lost it’s rhythm.  So maybe she wasn’t reading this all wrong. She smiled and continued listening. Her heart skipping a beat every now and then. Why does she fall for people so fast, she asked herself.

And Kara told her about her time in New York city, her realization that her life would be much better in Ireland next to her sister and how she loved her job even though it came with its fair share of stress. And they told funny stories from when they were younger. Kara’s admittedly bigger in number.  It was quite an unusual scene for a pub, but they didn’t care.

When the conversation died down, Kara took Lena’s arm and pulled her towards the middle of the pub, where there were already some people dancing.

“Come on, I haven’t danced in so long!” and Lena joined her.

So they danced to one song, two songs, and by the third one Kara moved what felt dangerously close to the other girl. But she didn’t care, she liked her and Lena wasn't moving away, but instead stepped towards Kara.  They were definitely inside each other’s personal space now, and neither one of them moved out of it, rather, Kara felt a hand settle on her lower back and her breathing hitched. She felt the warmth of it and put her arm on Lena's waist, telling her she was okay with it.

When she looked up Lena was already watching her intently, probably weighing her reaction to their closeness. After all, Kara hadn’t explicitly told her she was into girls, so she smiled and lifted her hand to Lena’s cheek. He heart was pounding in anticipation. Her eyes dropped to Lena’s lips and before her brain could even process the situation she felt Lena’s breath on her face. They were so incredibly close and somehow that wasn’t enough, Kara thought. So she shut her eyes and felt Lena close the distance between them. Were they swaying in the rhythm of the song? Were they even still dancing? She didn’t know. All she knew was that Lena’s lips were on hers, and that her mouth tasted of alcohol, which was ironic, because the kiss was just as intoxicating. When they pulled apart the sound around her filled her ears, the music had slowed down a bit and when their eyes met again they both chuckled.

“I hope that was okay.” Lena told her, slight nervousness creeping into her voice.

“Yeah, that was totally okay, incredible even.” Kara laughed.

They moved to the bar, each with an arm around the others waist. Lena’s brother, Lex, was standing there, waiting for them to come over. He was smiling, it reminded Kara of Alex, you could see that he cared about her a lot.

“I’m heading home in 20 minutes, we can drop off your ‘friend’ home, if you’d like that of course?” He turned to Kara. who nodded at him appreciatively.

“Thank you.” she added. He smiled again and then left them alone.

The alcohol buzz was already passing and Kara leaned on the counter. They weren’t really drunk before, just tipsy. The barista gave them both a glass of water and she gulped hers down before Lena even registered hers. Kara couldn’t wrap her head around the evening. It was something so unexpected, but she had never felt that good in her entire life. She turned to look at the brunette, who was looking at her deep in thought. They grinned at the same time, both probably thinking about what had happened on the dance floor.  

They drank in silence, waiting for Lex to come. At one point, Kara heard Lena sing quietly to the song that was playing. It was a slow one and it took Kara a moment to recognize it. Carrickfergus by Van Morrison. She swore she could listen to Lena’s voice playing on repeat for a week and when the song ended Kara was sad that she couldn’t listen to it anymore.

“So, if you’d like, maybe we could go for a lunch one of these days? If you’re down for that of course.” Lena’s voice broke the silence tentatively, she was playing with her fingers again.

“I would love that.” Kara said a bit too quickly for her liking, but who cared, she really wanted to see Lena again.

When Lex came back to take them all home, Lena walked Kara from the car to her apartment building and they stood there nervously before exchanging numbers.

 “See you soon?” Kara said hopefully and Lena nodded. She moved closer and pressed her lips against Kara’s cheek.

“I can’t wait.” she  whispered before turning to join Lex in the car.

That morning Kara’s phone vibrated with a message “Does 3pm sounds good?” and Kara felt that moving to Ireland from New York was the best decision of her life after all.

 


End file.
